


home is where the heart is

by paperarrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperarrow/pseuds/paperarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony/Pepper, war AU. One-shot drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tony/Pepper, Iron Man
> 
> AU: War
> 
> Length: 186 words
> 
> Please review if you can!

When Tony walks out through the terminal in his crinkled uniform, he's greeted by mobs of anxious people, eyes peeled on the exit he came out of as they wait for their own loved ones with baited breath. His eyes scour through the crowds until he spots a single strawberry blonde head, and before he knows it, they're flying towards each other. Tony wraps his arms around Pepper tightly, and she tucks her head into his chest, despite being almost the same height. And Pepper isn't the type to cry, but he gets it. Because he felt it too, lying in his bunker late at night, the ring of gunshots his soundtrack for slumber, hoping Pepper was all right all alone even though he knows she's more capable than himself. And now that he finally has his Pepper, his mind barely recognizes the sobs and cries around him, he can only smell the scent of citron and rosemary he knows so well, feel the familiar curves pressed against his body, hear the rapid heartbeats shared between the two of them, and he thinks, _this is home._


End file.
